Darkness vs Light
by SexyInu
Summary: Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku. the gang search for her with the help from Koga,Ayame,and Sesshomaru. But along that path a secert is known.IK,SR,KA,SM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Searching**

"**Inuyasha can you find her scent"? Asked Sango looking at the hanyou.**

"**No" Inuyasha answered. **

**If anyone would walked pass him or looked at him they would think he was annoyed and anger by his face expression, but to his friends that knew him for three years can tell that he was scared and afraid for Kagome. She was taken by Naraku 6 months ago in battle. They would catch her and Naraku's scent foe a while than it would disappear.**

'**Kagome please be safe wherever you are' thought Inuyasha.**

'**_You have to find her hanyou' said a deep voice with a growl in his head_**

'_He knows that'_** says a softer voice.**

**Since Kagome kidnapping his human and demon self's have been arguing more and talking to him.**

'**_I wasn't talking to you human, the hanyou needs to find my mate fast something is happening to her and if she dies hanyou I'll kill your friends slowly and make you watch' the demon threaten_**

'_She is NOT your mate and you will not threaten my friends again' says the human_

'**SHUT UP' Inuyasha yelled in his head. But they completely ignored him**

'_**the day she let me have her fully was the day she became my mate, you humane may care and love that undead bitch when we find MY bitch there is nothing you or that hanyou will do to stop me from completing the mating ritual' says the demon.**_

'**But of you just shut the fuck up. I am stronger than any other hanyou but if you to keep fighting we'll never find her and I nor my human side feel that way about Kikyou anymore. We all had Kagome in each form and she accepted us when no one else would including Kikyou. Arguing will not bring her back' says Inuyasha.**

'Then what are we supposed to do than'? Asked the human

'**We find my brother' says Inuyasha**

**The gang could tell that Inuyasha was in deep thought because of his face expression. Along the search for Kagome, Koga and Ayame had joined the search 3 months ago with information about Naraku where about's but was a dead end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Meeting**

**They made camp in a clearing near a river; they sat around the camp fire thinking of what to do next about Naraku and how to get Kagome back. Kouga and Ayame was cuddling under a tree across from the gang, Sango was polishing her giant boomerang and Miroku was next to her and not touch her. Kilala and Shippo were seating next to the fire. Inuyasha was seating in a tree looking over the group when he caught the scent of his brother. He jumped down from the tree he was seating in which startled everyone.**

"**Sesshomaru come out I know you are there"! Yelled Inuyasha.**

**The gang looked to where Inuyasha was looking and saw a figure walking towards them, they had their weapons ready for a fight but Inuyasha told them to relax and put their weapons away, the gang did what was Inuyasha asked but was still cautious of Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru walked into the light with his expressionless face and cold eyes, but Inuyasha could tell something was troubling him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started talking in their native tongue as everyone looked at them funny.**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Conversation**

"_**Why are you here brother"? Asked Sesshomaru**_

"**_I need your help as you need mine" says Inuyasha knowing his brother would deny every any a half-demon help._**

"**_This Sesshomaru doesn't need the help from a half-ling"._**

"_**Of course but what about your human child Rin, she is sick right"?**_

_**Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly.**_

"_**My friends can help her, let's put aside our differences and help each other what do you say"?**_

_**Sesshomaru thought it over 'Rin is very ill and I have done what father has asked me'**_

"**_Follow me and bring your friends Rin is to ill to move around to much" with that he left._**

**End of Conversation**

**Inuyasha turned towards the group what was going on and that Sesshomaru was going to help them. They followed Inuyasha till they saw Sesshomaru lending against a tree with something wrapped into his tail who they guess was Rin.**

**Sango walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru checking Rin head which was burning up, her breathing was low and you could hear her whizzing.**

"**How long have she been like this"? Sango asked not evening looking at him.**

"**2months" answered Jarken**

"**Shippo can you go and fill this bucket with water please"? Asked Sango handing him a bucket. Shippo nodded and took the bucket and went to go fill it as Sango had asked him.**

**Sesshomaru watched as Sango gave Rin some flu/cough medicine to control her coughing and hopefully being down her cold. The days passed and Rin illness was letting up slowly. With Sesshomaru helping them they seem to be getting closer, but today might even being them closer to the where about's of Naraku and Kagome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kikyou and Information

**The group settles in a clearing near a spring. The was resting for starting looking for Kagome again. Sango with the help from Ayame was making lunch from the deer Kouga caught as Miroku was making a fire. Shippo and Kilala was getting water from the spring, Jaken was sitting with Ah and Uh. Sesshomaru was sitting a little way from the group with Rin in his lap wrap in his tail and Inuyasha was sitting in the tree that his brother was lending against.**

"**Do you guys think we might be close to finding Kagome?" Asked Shippo in a hushed whisper. The gang looked up at Inuyasha who could barely be seen by the thick branches.**

"**Don't worry Shippo we'll find her." Miroku said trying to cheer up Shippo and the rest of the group who was starting to have doubts. **

'**We'll find you Kagome. I'll find you my Kagome.' Thought Inuyasha looking up at the sky and picturing Kagome smiling at him.**

"**Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called up to his brother who looked down at him.**

"**What" he answered**

"**Your undead wench is coming."**

"**I know." Inuyasha said as if he doesn't care**

"**Wait, Kikyou is coming and you ain't running to her. Whats up?" Koga said standing up.**

**The rest of the group watch as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and looked at them with an unreadable face and calmly to his friends.**

"**Kikyou doesn't matter to me, the only thing I care about is finding Kagome and that's it. I only went to go see Kikyou all those times was go and see if there was news about Naraku nothing more and nothing less." Inuyasha said in calm and strong voice that speaks of a leader.**

**The group was surprised by Inuyasha words; Sesshomaru looked at his brother and saw a mature man standing in front of him. 'He has grown so much father you would have been proud of him' thought Sesshomaru. A moan brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, he looked down at Rin as she open her eyes a little an looked at him.**

"**I don't trust her Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru.**

"**Rin rest an try not to talk." He said as he wraps her forehead.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru there is a village down this road if we continued walking without any delay we should reach it." Rin said coughing a little.**

"**What is so important about this village Rin and how do you know of it?" Sesshomaru asked. Completely ignoring his question Rin continued talking.**

"**When you which the village ask for the healer of the village and tell them you have the Heaven Angel and they should help so please don't fight them." With that Rin passed out.**

**While Rin was talking to Sesshomaru, Kikyou appeared with her soul collectors all around her with souls in their mouths.**

"**Inuyasha." Kikyou called out his name looking at him as if telling him something.**

"**What do you want Kikyou?" questioned Miroku**

"**I'm here to talk to Inuyasha not you monk or any others." Kikyou snapped at him.**

"**If you are here to talk Kikyou than talk." Inuyasha said with no emotion. **

"**I thought Sesshomaru was cold." Shippo says and the other nodded. "Ow." Shippo wined as a mysterious rock hit him in the head, Shippo looked at Sesshomaru who glared at him. Shippo ran and hide behind Sango.**

"**Inuyasha lets talk privately" Kikyou says**

"**If you want to talk than talk I don't have all day." Inuyasha snapped at her.**

"**Fine my reincarnation was taken by Naraku right?" Kikyou said with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha growled at this. "Well I'll take that as a yes, I can help you find her." **

"**Why in the hell do you want to help us find Kagome sine all you do is try to get redid of her"! Sango yelled at her with anger and hate for her in her eyes. "Inuyasha we don't need her help we are doing find by ourselves. Don't let her came with us." **

"**Sango let Inuyasha handle it." Miroku said trying to calm down Sango some.**

**Sesshomaru looked at everyone arguing if Kikyou should join them on the search for Kagome or not. "Enough." Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone looked over at him. "Now you all will be quiet. There is a village at the end of this road, so shut up and get your things pack we are leaving now." With that Sesshomaru walked off towards the village with Inuyasha following right behind him. The looked at each other and gather their stuff and followed the Inu brothers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked ahead of the group, the air was thick with tension. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and can tell that something was different about him.**

"**Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called his name loud enough from him to hear but to low for the group to hear even the four demons couldn't hear. "Tell me when you find your mate you will finish the mating ritual?" **

**Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock but answered anyway "How did you know about that?"**

"**I've been watching you, your demon and human sides have been appearing more and taking over for short period of time." **

"**Yeah but, the demon is become more powerful and taking over everyday even with Tetsusaiga by my side." Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued "I just don't know what I will do if I don't get Kagome back. I haven't really been scared of anything since my mother died but if Kagome is…. If I don't see or know that see is okay I don't know if I can hold my demon back anymore. She was the only one that could control my demon even in my bloodlust my demon knew her as its mate."**

"**But she is your mate brother, your demon instincts are becoming harder to control because your counterparts agree on one thing."**

"**Whats that?"**

"**You love her and the red moon is coming up"**

"**Yeah, but what does the red moon have to do with me?"**

"**Since you are only a half demon your demon will take over like when you turn human." Sesshomaru saw the shock, confused and fearful looks on Inuyasha face and can tell he never experience a red moon with Kagome. "Your mate has always been with you when you have your monthly moon?"**

"**Yeah but my demon never come out."**

"**Not even when you were fucking you?"**

**Inuyasha looked at his brother and sighed "I don't really know. Maybe, I wasn't really paying attention if i was a demon but I know that the moon was red."**

"**Did finish the mating ritual?"**

"**No Naraku was in the area and I didn't want him finding about Kagome but you see how that turned out."**

**Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and can tell he didn't want to talk anymore about Kagome. "We'll find your mate brother"**

**Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.**

**The gang continued their way to the village Sesshomaru was talking about. The gang was close to the village, the gang didn't know what to accept. They were whispering among themselves to see who had the couage to talk to Sesshomaru about the village.**

"**why do I have to do?" asked Miroku looking at them.**

"**Cause you need to busy yourself instead of touching me HENTAI!" yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku. The gang laughed at Miroku. "Now go up there and ask Sesshomaru what he knows about the village or else." Sango threaten.**

**Miroku walked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru if you don't mind can you tell us more about this village that we are heading to."**

**Sesshomaru looked at Miroku than looked ahead "the village we are going to monk will help Rin and maybe help with finding Inuyasha mate."**

**The group was shock at the information especially Kikyou_. 'So the half breed took her as his mate did Naraku know and did not tell me? It doesn't matter he will be mine once I kill that reincarnation of mine.' _She thought looking at Inuyasha with such loathing. The gang looked at Inuyasha as if asking if it was true or not, but he just strait ahead and continued walking. **

**They reach the village in mid-evening. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop at the end of the path, the village was about 10ft away. The rest of the gang caught up and looked at the village.**

"**Are we going in?" asked Shippo from his spot on Sango shoulder. The looked at each other than at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.**

"**Monk, Slayer go into the village and bring the healer here if they do not come tell them I 'Heaven Angel'." Said Sesshomaru**

**Miroku and Sango nodded and started walking towards the village. Sesshomaru sat down near a tree and place Rin in his lap, Inuyasha lend his the same tree. Kouga and Ayame were scouting the area, which left Shippo, Kilala and Kikyou with Inu and Sess. **

"**Why didn't we go with Miroku and Sango Inuyasha?" asked Shippo sitting next Kilala.**

"**The village has demon spells all around." Says Kikyou. Shippo looked at Kikyou than back at the village were Miroku and Sango disappeared in.**

**Miroku and Sango walked into the village looking for the healer. Miroku noticed that the villagers stopped what they were doing and was watching them.**

"**Sango have you notice that we are been watched?" asked Miroku being cautious of his surroundings. **

"**Yeah. Something doesn't feel right here like there is more to this village that meets the eye." Replied Sango**

"**I feel demonic aruas all around but I don't see any demons here. What do you think it could be?" questioned Miroku**

"**Do you think they could be demons and are hiding their appearances?" asked Sango**

"**Than why would they have demon spells around the village?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Miroku and Sango continued walking til come to a stop as a young woman around kagome age (18). She had long black hair that reach middle of her back, her eyes were a dark blue, she was about 5'5. She was wearing light blue kimono with pink flowers on it.**

"**Execuse me miss can you tell me where we could find your village healer?" Miroku asked her. The girl turned her head to the side and looked at him with a blank look.**

"**Look are friend is very ill and we just want some help." Sango said getting annoyed at all the people staring at them.**

"**We can't help you sorry." She said turning away from them.**

"**She could die if she is not treated!" Miroku yelled.**

"**That is not our problem." She walked away and the villagers were walking towards them.**

"**We have 'Heaven Angel'!" Sango yelled. The villagers stop their vanese on Miroku and Sango; the girl turned towards the two and looked at them spuriously.**

"**You have 'Heaven Angel' with you?" she asked.**

"**yes, she is the one we were asking for help." Miroku said.**

"**Take me two her."**

"**Not without the healer." Says Sango**

**The girl looked at one of the little girls that was crowded around them and nodded to her, the little girl ran towards some hut and disaappered. **

"**The girl is going to the healer now take me to the 'Heaven Angel'." **

**Miroku nodded and head back to where the group was at, Sango right behind him and the girl following.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**They walked outside of the village gate where they show the group seating down. The girl saw Rin laying in Sesshomaru lap. The girl ran towards Rin but was stop by Sesshomaru growl. She understood and stood by Sango til the healer showed up.**

**Sesshomaru looked at the girl that was staring at Rin. "What is your name human?"**

**The girl looked at Sesshomaru "Kari. My name is Kari." She answered than looked back at Rin. 'You are here little one but were is your sister?' she thought**

"**Do you know Rin Kari?" asked Ayame **

"**Yeah, she my sister."**

**The group looked at her in shock except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyou.**

"**She doesn't have any family she an orphan." Said Jaken and mumbling something about stupid human females.**

**Kari heard him and growled, (which shocked the group) than kicked him in the face. "If I were you I wouldn't say anything but than again I wouldn't want to be you toad."**

"**Kari." Said a warning voice. Kari and the rest of the group looked at who said that, the healer walked up towards Rin and was greeted with a warning growl from Sesshomaru, which is ignored. **

"**My name is Mai and I will not hurt her Lord Sesshomaru." She said looking Rin over. "Please follow me."**

**They walked into the village heading towards the village lord home. As they walked the villagers stared at them with curious eyes.**

"**Tell me Mai why we are heading towards the lord's home?" asked Kikyou.**

"**Cause Kikyou I lived there with my family and my husband is the lord of this village." She answered.**

"**How do you know our names healer?" Inuyasha questioned not trusting her or this village.**

"**I know a lot about Inuyasha and I can help you find your mate Kagome."**

"**_If you know where My Kagome is than you tell me NOW!"_ Inuyasha demon was starting to take over and he didn't care at all if it got Kagome to him. The villagers, Kari, and the healer looked at Inuyasha with fear in their eyes.**

'**He as so much power as a hanyou but more powerful as a demon. Maybe even more powerful than his father.' Thought Mai.**

"**Calm yourself brother we'll find her soon; I don't think your mate will be too happy if you started killing innocent people." Stated Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha calm down some but you can still see the red in his eyes if you look closely. The group continued walking to the lord's house at the top of a hill looking over the village. Mai had some servants show the group to their rooms while she took Sesshomaru to the healing quaters. **

**Inuyasha sat in his room looking out the window thinking about the day Kagome his mate.**

**Flashback**

**InuYasha tilted her face to his so he could look directly into her blue-grey eyes. He thought Kagome was beautiful with her blue-grey eyes and he wondered briefly if they would darken with passion. Her hair was the color of a moonless night and it hung in waves down to her waist. Her skin reminded him of soft porcelain, smooth and so very soft. He couldn't wait to feel it against his own. With a clawed hand, he gently ran his fingers through the raven colored hair; it was just as soft as he imagined it. Kagome trembled as InuYasha pressed her back against the God Tree, his face was just inches away from hers now and she could feel his warm breath against her neck as his body pressed hers back against the tree. Before Kagome could even stop it, a soft breathless moan escaped her lips as she felt something quite large and hard nudges against her most intimate area. She felt a sudden tension in her lower belly and a surge of moist heat between her legs, being this close to this gorgeous hanyou was doing strange things to her and making her want something she shouldn't. Her hands went up to lay against his chest.**

**"You're beautiful Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly as he gently stroked the side of her face, his touch a soft caress. "I want you," he said simply as he cupped her chin in his hand again, tilting it up towards him. "Do you want me love?" he asked huskily, his voice laced with desire. Kagome swallowed thickly, getting lost in those sexy golden eyes of his. "You don't have to be afraid of me. You know I'd never hurt you," InuYasha said softly.**

**"Yes," Kagome whispered softly as she reached out with her hand and caressed his cheek. He nuzzled his face into her palm and a heat surged through her body as he covered her hand with his, turning it palm side up and pressed his lips against the inside of her hand. "I want you InuYasha," she breathed. That was all the invitation InuYasha needed as he closed any space remaining between them. He pressed his lips against hers, softly at first then his lips possessed hers completely as he kissed her. He cupped the back of her neck in his hand in a firm but gentle hold. She opened her mouth to him as their tongues mated his dominating hers as he took control of the kiss. He laced his fingers in her thick, long black hair and deepened the kiss as if he intended to devour her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck as heat surged throughout her entire body.**

**They were both breathless when InuYasha reluctantly pulled himself away, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. He sniffed at her neck, taking in her scent up close. Her scent was quickly driving him crazy. "You smell so good Kagome," InuYasha growled softly as he nuzzled her neckline. "You have the most wonderful scent. I've never smelled anything so good," he groaned as he suddenly licked her neck.**

**"Oh?" Kagome asked her own voice breathless as InuYasha continued his assault on her neck.**

**His other hand moved lower to the front of the white blouse of her school uniform she wore, he cupped one firm rounded breast while his finger stroked her nipple through the cloth of her shirt. Her nipple hardened instantly as her body immediately responded to his touch. She moaned into his mouth at his touch while he growled softly in satisfaction as he felt her body's response. His hand moved down the curve of her spine, cupping her backside, he gave her a gentle squeeze as he brought her up against him. He rubbed his body against her, she felt his unmistakable huge erection against her and there was no mistaking the extent of his arousal.**

**Kagome made a little whimpering noise in the back of her throat as he touched her, making her entire body ache with need. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, gently raking a clawed hand up and down her back, she moaned as she arched against him. He smiled at her responsiveness as he then removed her shirt. His lips left hers to trail down the side of her neck, he nuzzled her neck again, gently grazing her soft skin with his sharp canines as his fingers found the front hook of her bra, he growled in frustration as he tried to unhook the clasp with his sharp claws and then just settled for cutting it off of her with his claws. Kagome gasped softly at the tearing sound as the bra fell away from her in pieces. InuYasha groaned softly as her pale soft flesh was revealed in the moonlight. "Perfect. Simply perfect," he cooed softly against her neck as he then reached for the zipper on her skirt and with quick fingers had it undone, quickly sliding it down. Kagome couldn't believe that this happening, that she was letting someone she just met do this, but she let him undress her until she stood before him in nothing more than her red lace panties. InuYasha groaned in pleasure when he saw her almost naked. He couldn't wait to get her out of the rest of her clothes and feel her completely naked against him. He stepped back from her. Removing his red fire rat haori, he spread it on the ground. Taking Kagome in his arms again, InuYasha kissed her as he then gently lowered her to the ground with him coming down beside her.**

**He nuzzled that sensitive spot beneath her ear, Kagome shuddered and melted in his arms as she tightly grabbed his shoulders, holding onto him. He sucked hard on her neck, leaving dark red marks behind. InuYasha's golden eyes darkened as they moved down to her full rounded breasts with their taut rosy colored nipples. InuYasha slowly licked his lips at the sight and Kagome shivered from the look he gave her as if he wanted to devour her right then. His clawed hand moved down to gently mold one breast, gently squeezing it between his fingers and stroking the nipple repeatedly with the pad of his thumb causing it to draw up even tighter. Kagome moaned and shifted against him as he kissed a path from her neck down to her breasts. He lowered his mouth to her breast, letting his warm wet tongue lap at her nipple before drawing it into his ravenous mouth. She moaned and pulled his head down towards her. He suckled her hungrily as soft growling noises escaped from the back of his throat, knowing that he pleased her gave him pleasure. He gently nibbled at her hard nipple with his fangs while his free hand cupped her other breast before giving it the same attention with his mouth. Kagome softly cried out in pleasure as she laced her fingers in his soft, silver hair, pressing him closer against her chest. She silently urged him to take more and he did, nibbling and suckling at her breast until she thought she'd go mad.**

**His hand dipped down between her legs, barely brushing over the flimsy material that covered her wet heat, he teased her as he fingered the wet fabric, lightly tracing over it with clawed fingertips. He felt the proof of her arousal as he felt her wetness against his fingers and his already engorged member swelled even more until he was aching for her. InuYasha could smell her aroused scent and it drove him almost to the point of madness as it brought out the wild untamed beast in him. He knew he had to be gentle with her for he had no desire to frighten or hurt her, ever.**

**Her breath hissed out between red kiss swollen lips as he stroked her through the wet fabric, his large hand gently rubbing her most intimate area. She arched into his hand as she moaned; her body felt as if it were burning alive. No one had ever made her body feel so alive, so consumed with need. He took his hand away from her and she whimpered his name, her body throbbed with need. InuYasha moved away from her as he sat back on his knees and began untie the ties on his cream colored inner kimono. Kagome moved to sit up in front of him also and covered his large hands with her small ones. "Let me undress you," she offered huskily. He grinned, baring his fangs at her as his hands fell away to his sides. He was all hers, she was his and they both knew it.**

**She slowly released the ties on his undershirt, touching the skin that was revealed as she opened the garment, revealing a smooth hard, sculpted chest. When she had all the ties undone, she slowly peeled the shirt away from his shoulders. Then at last she was touching his bare skin. They both shivered as she ran her hands over every bare inch of his neck, shoulders, and chest. His skin was so warm beneath her hands; she couldn't wait to feel his bare chest pressed against hers. She leaned into him pressing her lips against his skin as she kissed the side of his neck. He leaned his head to the side to give her more room. Her lips moved lower and gently nipped his shoulder causing InuYasha to softly growl at her. She buried her face against his bare chest, loving the feel of his skin against her cheek. Her fingers stroked and teased his nipples as he had done to her earlier and he groaned roughly. As they knelt there on the forest floor, pressed closely against each other, she pressed her soft lips against his naked chest as she kissed a path to his nipples. She licked and nipped at them before closing her mouth completely over one hard male nipple.**

**InuYasha growled, a low deep savage growl from the back of his throat as he tangled his hands in her hair, holding Kagome in place against him as she tasted his nipples. He moaned her name, her mouth and hands on his skin was making him feel things he had never felt before. The demon in him roared to life again as she tasted his skin with her mouth and teeth and touched him with her hands. "So good," he moaned as he felt her hands roam over his skin, "Even better than I imagined." Her touch felt so damn good he began to purr loudly, the sound vibrating through his chest.**

**He brought her face back up to his; he cupped her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her. Her response to him wasn't shy nor hesitant as she returned his kiss. She kissed him deeply, passionately as her hands slid up into his hair. "Slow down love, we've got all night," InuYasha whispered, kissing the side of her neck. Kagome arched against him and he felt her reach for the sash on his red hakama. She unfastened it quickly with a steady hand as she reached down to; palm his massive erection as she did so. Her blue-grey eyes darkened with lust when he sprung free in her hand and she saw that he was completely naked underneath the hakama. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at him. Oh Kami he was huge! He was very long and thick and very, very hard. The sight of him increased the pulsing ache between her legs while at the same time she wondered how she would be able to take all of him inside her, if it was even possible! "You like what you see there?" he asked with a suggestive grin as he saw the lustful look on her face.**

**"Yes, very much so," Kagome whispered as she helped him tug off the red hakama. He drew her close in his arms again, holding her close against his naked body. His skin was hot to the touch, branding her wherever she touched him.**

**"Touch me Kagome," InuYasha growled low against her lips. "Take me in your hand and touch me, please," he begged softly as his lips possessively claimed hers once more. Kagome reached down between them and took his throbbing member in her hand. Her hand closed around him not quite all the way, but she managed to give him a gentle squeeze with her fingers before stroking him all up and down his hard male flesh. He was panting hard now, her touch driving him past the breaking point. He wanted nothing more right then but to push her down to the forest floor, rip her panties off and plunge his throbbing arousal into her, making her scream and moan his name as he brought her to climax again and again. He wanted to claim her, ravage her, wanted to possess her completely as he made her his.**

**Kagome had brought out the animal in him, his bloodlust was taking over and InuYasha feared he would have to force himself to be gentle with her, but gentle he would be, for he could not bear to hurt her. He gently pushed her onto her back; he stretched out beside her as he lowered his head to feast at her breasts again. He knew from her scent alone that she was more than ready for him, that she would gladly have taken him inside her without any more stimulation at all, but he didn't want to do that with her. He wanted to pleasure her first before taking his own. He wanted to make her even wetter than she already was, wanted to her scream and feel her body tremble as he pleasured her with his mouth and hands. He wanted to be sure she was ready for him when he took her.**

**InuYasha slid his hand beneath the leg band of her panties. Her scent became thicker and spicier with arousal. Her skin was like warm wet silk where he touched her. She was warm and very wet and welcomed his touch as she silently begged him for more. With a low snarl, he gripped her panties in one large clawed hand and ripped them away from her so that now there was nothing between them. Her scent hung heavy in the night air and it inflamed him, driving him to possess her completely. Kagome gasped at his sudden roughness, her eyes widened in panic. He could hear her heart beating faster and he could smell a trace of fear in her scent. He looked back up at her as his golden eyes searched hers and he saw a bit of fear in those blue-grey eyes of hers. He closed his eyes briefly and willed the youkai inside him under control. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, almost ashamed. "I didn't mean to frighten you." And with that, he made a move to pull away from her.**

**Kagome reached for him, pulling him back in her arms. "It's ok InuYasha, I know you didn't mean to," she whispered soothingly as she stroked his cheek. InuYasha stared at her naked body in the moonlight as he ran his hands over her breasts, tracing them, teasing her hard nipples with the palms of his hands.**

**"Kagome," InuYasha said his voice low and husky. He gently nuzzled her neck as he cupped the center of her and he groaned when he felt her warm wetness against his fingers. He slipped a finger inside her, gently at first mindful of his claws, wanting to touch her in the way that would give her the most pleasure. Her hips lifted up to him eagerly, wanting more of his touch. He added another finger, dipping it inside her. He kept the rhythm going as his fingers circled and stroked her throbbing clit. She moaned as her hips lifted even more driving his fingers deeper inside her.**

**His lips left her neck to kiss a trail down her belly. She squirmed as his mouth moved even lower. "I need to taste you Kagome," InuYasha growled softly against her lower belly giving her a gentle nip with his teeth. Kagome shivered as she felt him nuzzle the inside of her thighs and again when she felt him gently nip her inner thigh. He made himself behave as he tasted the skin of her inner leg, being careful not to pierce her soft skin with his sharp canine teeth. For a moment, the youkai inside him almost took over as he licked her skin. But he controlled himself. He could smell her sweet smelling blood, could hear it as it coursed through her veins but again he controlled the youkai inside, thinking to himself about how he would later have the chance to taste the crimson life that flowed through her.**

**He kissed the slope of her belly and stopped at her wet center. She was dripping wet and his tongue darted out, as he licked over her swollen womanhood, getting a little taste of her natural essence that only she could produce. Her scent was enough to drive him mad but her taste was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. InuYasha growled softly at how good she tasted and he slowly licked his lips. Kagome let loose a throaty moan as she watched him between her legs. InuYasha looked up at her then, his golden eyes glittered with pure lust. Kagome heard a low animal growl as he lowered his head again and parting her with his large clawed hands he ran his tongue up and down her warm, wet slit, once then up and down again. Kagome gasped as she cried out in pleasure, her back arching in response to his touch. InuYasha parted her wet, swollen folds with his fingers, then as he looked at her he kissed her most intimate area before slipping his tongue inside her.**

**Kagome moaned at the feel of his tongue inside her, crying out at the violent ecstasy that coursed through her. Burying her hands in his hair, she lifted her hips to him, letting him have all of her. InuYasha growled as he tasted her, sending pleasurable vibrations through her body. He was so wild, almost primitive as he tasted her. He was so thorough with his tongue that Kagome hissed his name at the incredible feel of him making love to her with his mouth. His tongue slid in deep and around, sliding in and out before licking at her clit. He then drew it into his mouth and sucked upon it gently, making her entire body jerk and quiver with every single sensuous lick of his long, wide, wet tongue. Her hands gently grabbed his hair as she arched her back and parted her legs even more to give him more room. He trembled at the taste of her; she was literally driving him wild with lust. In all the time he was alive he never wanted anything more than he wanted her and that realization shook him. InuYasha could feel the tremors in her body as she responded to his mouth and tongue.**

**Kagome grabbed his shoulders, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the pleasure that InuYasha gave her as he continued to suck and lick that swollen bundle of nerves. He gently scraped her clit with his fangs and she cried out as she shuddered with pleasure. Panting, she opened her eyes, watching him intent on his actions as he continued to pleasure her. His hands cupped her bottom as he held her up to his tongue and mouth. He was focused on her pleasure and nothing else. She felt her inner muscles contract and her legs quiver, she was close to finding completion. InuYasha sensed it as well and began to suck harder, and held onto her legs, holding her in place. Her eyes rolled back as her release came then as she felt his sharp fangs on her again, it was so fierce and overwhelming that she threw her head back, screaming his name she released her hot sweet liquid as she bucked wildly against his face. But InuYasha wasn't quite through with her yet. He growled, low and savage as he lapped up her warm sweet juices, but he kept right on licking and suckling her as if he couldn't get enough of her. He stroked her deeper, faster with his talented tongue as he continued to feast on her. Kagome hissed in pleasure, her eyes closing again in ecstasy as she breathlessly begged him not to stop. And he didn't stop until he had brought her to climax two more times. Even then he waited until the final tremor left her body and the last breathless moan had left her lips. He kissed her inner thighs again before he was completely finished and she shivered.**

**With a gentle tug, Kagome pulled InuYasha up, reveling in the feel of his naked body rubbing against hers. She ran a finger lovingly over his sticky bottom lip before giving him a sweet kiss. What she said next shook him to the core. "I want to taste you," she said, almost shyly. "Can I?" she asked. Her request nearly did him in, but he nodded as he let her push him onto his back. He thought he'd die as she kissed a trail of scorching kisses down his chest and belly, nuzzling her face against his heated skin before finally reaching his throbbing arousal. She gently cupped him in her hand, gently stroking the swollen tip with the ball of her thumb. He growled savagely, nearly throwing her off when she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. He was so long and thick she knew she wouldn't be able to deep throat him properly but what she couldn't reach with her mouth, she caressed with her hands.**

**A series of low throaty rumbling purrs left his lips as she pleasured him, his long fingers entwined themselves in Kagome's long ebony hair as he held her head in place and softly urging her to take more of him in her mouth. She stroked him thoroughly, rubbing her fingers over his warm velvety length. She then reached up, carefully massaging his balls and his hips jerked upward as she delicately ran her tongue over his swollen sacs, tasting them with her tongue. She returned her attention to the swollen head of his manhood as she drew just that part of him into her mouth and gently started to suckle him. Again the animal inside InuYasha surged to the surface, urging him to taste her life's blood and ravage her and to hell with the consequences.**

**"Enough!" InuYasha roared as he pulled her mouth away from his burning erection, pulling her body up the length of his with his powerful, muscular arms so that she was lying on top of him. Kagome felt the head of his rock hard member pressing against her swollen folds and she burned to have him inside her. He kissed her deeply as she moaned and writhed against him. "No love, not that way. Not now," InuYasha said gently, stopping her as she started to mount him. "You're not used to having me inside you yet, you'll hurt yourself this way," he added softly as he then flipped them over so that his body leaned over hers. InuYasha knew that Kagome was a virgin, he could smell that another man had never taken her. **

**"Kagome, are you ready to be my mate?" InuYasha asked as he brushed his lips against hers.**

**"Yes," she whispered.**

**"You have to be sure Kagome," InuYasha said. "Inu Youkai mate for life. Once we mate, there is no going back; you will be mine forever until death separates us."**

**"I know, and I want you InuYasha. Please I want you so much," Kagome whispered as she reached up to rub his ear. InuYasha groaned at her soft touch. He knew life with this woman would never be dull; already he loved her more than anything and would give his life to protect her.**

**"My beautiful mate," InuYasha growled possessively as he nuzzled her neck and moved slightly against her.**

**"Please, now InuYasha, I want you," Kagome moaned softly, begging him to enter her. He stroked her deeply one more time making her wetter and aching to have him deep inside her. Interlocking her fingers with his, he leaned down and kissed her, swallowing her soft breathless moans.**

**"Are you ready for me mate?" InuYasha asked Kagome as he leaned down and gently nipped her earlobe.**

**"Yes," she panted as she felt his hardness pressing against her most sensitive area.**

**InuYasha didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't wait any longer and from the way Kagome rubbed herself against him, he knew that she couldn't wait any longer either. He had to have her. He knew that with his large size he could easily hurt her, even more so since she was a virgin but he would go as slow as he possibly could. He'd be extra gentle with her. "I'll go slow," he promised her. "It will hurt some, I'm afraid that can't be helped. But if it becomes too much for you, we'll stop."**

**"I don't care," Kagome said. "I just want you. Inside me, now. Do it, make love to me InuYasha. Claim me the way I know you want to," Kagome begged softly as she wrapped her long legs around InuYasha's waist. Her words nearly did him in and then he was lost as she reached for him, guiding him to where she needed him. He didn't need further encouragement as he then positioned himself at her entrance.**

**He slowly entered her, with such care so that she could get used to his size. He groaned in pleasure at her tightness, nearly coming upon penetration. Kami she was so tight that it was almost torture, she was so snug around his long thickness. "Oh Kami! Kagome, you feel even better than I could have ever imagined," InuYasha moaned as he continued to guide himself into her. Kagome moaned at his huge size, at the burning pressure she felt and she squirmed against him as she tried to adjust to having him inside her.**

**He was only halfway in and already she felt like she was being torn apart. Her breath caught in her throat as she panted his name. "I don't think I can InuYasha," she moaned, whimpering as she felt her walls stretching to full capacity around him. He felt the bloodlust flaring to life once again and he had to will himself not to just go ahead and plunge his aching member deep into her wet depths.**

**InuYasha stopped when he was halfway inside her; he waited, giving her muscles a chance to relax around him so he could go in all the way inside her. He forced himself to go slow as he gently came into her slowly, inch by inch. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's legs under her knees and lifted them, opening her wide so that she could take him in easier. Every muscle in his body strained with the effort not to come too soon and ruin it for her and still he pressed on until finally he reached her virginal barrier. He stroked her inner thighs, trying to get her body to relax. "I'm there, just hold on. Here, hold my hand," InuYasha said. Kagome grabbed his hand, clasping it tightly within hers. She knew it was going to hurt but she wanted him so much, wanted to be one with him that the pain would well be worth it. With a low animal like growl he reared back and with one quick thrust he broke through and she screamed out loud as she took him inside all the way, he filled her up completely.**

**Kagome buried her face in his neck as a couple of tears ran down her cheek. "Kagome, did I hurt you?" InuYasha asked anxiously. "Please look at me love," he said softly as he cupped the side of her face. He was terrified that he had hurt her terribly. He wanted her to feel only pleasure, not pain.**

**"I'm. I'm fine," Kagome whimpered softly. "It just hurt more than I thought it would. But it was worth the pain; just having you inside me was worth it."**

**Her words tore at his heart and he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. "I'm sorry I hurt you, it was not my intent," InuYasha said, his voice raw with emotion as he licked her tears away to comfort her. "We'll wait until you get used to me. I don't intend to hurt you anymore than I already have," InuYasha said softly as he lowered his head, and capturing her lips he kissed away her pain.**

**Within minutes Kagome began moving restlessly beneath him, the pain was forgotten as she felt nothing but the pleasure of having him inside her. "Please," she whispered as she tore her lips free and wildly kissed and nipped his neck. He began to move slowly inside her, stroking her deep inside and then withdrawing in such a way designed to give pleasure with every movement, with every thrust. She closed her eyes at the intense sensations, arching her hips up against him, as she met his thrusts. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the pleasure on his face as he rocked himself forcefully against her hips. "Oh InuYasha!" she breathed. "You feel so good," she panted, almost delirious with ecstasy.**

**InuYasha smiled. "There are no words to describe how good you feel koi," he growled softly, his lips just a fraction away from hers, and she felt a shiver run through her body. He dipped his head down again and took her lips in a tender kiss as he delivered slow, leisurely strokes to her. Hard, long, and deep. She moaned his name against his lips while at the same time she begged him to go faster and he did. Kagome ran her hands down his back, clinging to him as she felt her pleasure building again. She lost track of everything except the incredible feeling of him inside her, at the intense way she felt every inch of him move inside her over and over again. She tightly clutched his shoulders and arched up, urging him to come with her, her soft cries and soft breathy moans filling his ears.**

**Kagome moved frantically against him almost forcing him past his control. Still InuYasha held back until he felt her shudder beneath him. Just before he felt her inner muscles contract and release, he sank his fangs deep into the side of her neck, Kagome moaned his name as this set off her orgasm. He kept his fangs buried in her neck as he felt her body stiffen then and heard her cry out his name as her body convulsed beneath him. He removed his fangs from her neck, he growled as he hungrily lapped up the sweet crimson drops of her blood. She tasted as good as he knew she would. He felt his own body tightening and he gave into the pleasure as he came, finding his own explosive orgasm, he threw his head back, letting out a long, loud savage howl that made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand up. InuYasha purred her name, as he kissed her neck and face, he nuzzled her neck as she held him in her arms.**

**Kagome felt InuYasha come inside her as he filled her with his hot seed, but oh Kami he was still hard as a rock! "InuYasha?" she questioned him. She moaned softly as he still thrust deeply inside her.**

**"I've only just started mate," InuYasha growled, baring his sharp fangs at her. His golden eyes flashed red and there was something feral about him. "Unlike a human male, I can make love to you all night and I intend to do just that," he promised, his words leaving his lips in a soft hiss. And with that, he lowered his head, taking her taut nipple between his teeth. Kagome moaned his name, screeching in pleasure as his hand found its way between her thighs again. Slipping his finger inside her, he stroked her sensitive clit and her hips jerked in reaction. It was almost too much but yet it felt so damn incredibly good she never wanted him to stop. Her muscles clamped down hard on him and they both moaned at the sensation. Her nipples were painfully tight making her moan as he continued to suckle them with his hungry mouth.**

**There on the forest floor with the moonlight shining down upon them, InuYasha brought Kagome to another nerve shattering orgasm as he made love to her again. She writhed and bucked against him, moaning his name over and over. He continued to thrust, with smooth and deep movements, taking her closer to the edge with each movement. He felt her tightening around his cock again as wild shattering sensations swept through her body. He felt the contractions of her muscles before feeling her warm sweet juices as she released herself all over him. Hearing her screams of pleasure, seeing her face contorted with it made him lose control again as he thrust one more time, his body trembling as he released himself deep inside her.**

**"InuYasha," she panted, as he held her trembling body in his arms. He looked at her then; his golden eyes were wild, glazed over with lust. He could still smell her blood that had been spilled by him when he broke her barrier. Her scent was on him, it clung to him and it was all he could smell as it was forever branded on him. InuYasha growled low in his throat, both his body and blood were on fire, as he felt the overwhelming urge to take her again.**

**InuYasha carefully pulled himself out of her. "I want you again Kagome," he growled throatily. "This way," he said softly as he flipped her over onto her stomach. Kagome whimpered softly, making a slight effort to move away from him. "Just relax," he said as he stroked her back. Moving her long black hair aside, he kissed a trail from the back of her neck down to the curve of her spine; she shivered in excitement as she felt him drag his rough tongue down and across her skin. He grasped her hips in his hands. Growling low in his throat, he carefully drove himself inside her with one powerful thrust as he took her from behind. InuYasha nearly howled then in ecstasy, Kami, but she squeezed him so tight he nearly came right then. He closed his eyes, biting back a muffled groan as he willed his body under control. He wanted her to feel pleasure before he came again. She moaned in pleasure as she felt him slowly move in and out, he would withdraw, leaving just the tip of himself inside her, then slid back in. Panting, Kagome lowered her body, allowing him to slide all the way inside her. He growled as the pleasure began to overtake him and his body shook when he went in deeper. His hand reached for her breast, caressing it while he rolled and pinched her hard nipple between his fingers. He slid his other hand down her belly, then down to her smooth center, his thumb relentlessly rubbed her clit until he felt it quiver and she moaned uncontrollably as she bucked against him, meeting his every thrust.**

**InuYasha gently bit her shoulder and she shuddered, feeling her muscles tighten around him again. She whimpered as he continued to stroke her with his thumb, she was so hot and wet, her juices ran down her leg, he could smell her and it drove him to thrust harder, faster, deeper. He was driving her to the breaking point and within minutes she was climaxing again screaming out his name in total ecstasy. With her bucking against him and her walls milking him, he joined her as with one final thrust he came, his loud savage growls mixing with her loud breathless screams as they echoed throughout the forest.**

**InuYasha held Kagome tightly against him until her body stopped quivering before pulling gently out of her, where they both collapsed, panting, onto the ground. He rolled to his side but immediately pulled her close to his side, loving how good her warm body felt lying next to him. He lovingly cupped her cheek before kissing her gently, covering her face and neck with kisses. He softly purred as he sweetly nuzzled her neck. Kagome cuddled back down to his chest, her hands stoking his sweaty chest... InuYasha growled softly at her touch. Savage possessiveness gripped him, Kagome was his now. He would never let her go. "There are no words to describe the way you made me feel just now," InuYasha whispered against her ear, his voice full of emotion.**

**Kagome blushed, pressing her face against InuYasha's neck, she played with his chest. "You were incredible InuYasha. I had no idea how good it could be, I'm so glad it was you, that you were my first."**

**"There will never be anyone else, you're mine now woman," he growled possessively, as he nipped the mark he made on her neck. "I've marked you; you belong to me and no one else."**

**Wrapping both arms around her, his body shielded hers against the chilly night air. He softly kissed the corner of her mouth. "Rest now mate," he told her, smiling that sexy smile of his. Kagome sighed contentedly as she fell asleep in his arms. Her face buried in his neck, she pressed her lips against his warm, sweaty skin before closing her eyes to sleep.**

**Flashback End**

'**Where are you Kagome? I need you here with me, I'm afraid I don't know what my demon will do if I don't find you.' Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. "Come in." he said not looking at the door.**

"**Lord Inuyasha you are wanted at the healing quarters." The servant girl said.**

"**Feh"**

"**Lord Inuyasha you are to wear these robes, someone will be waiting for you when you are done changing."**

"**I'm not going."**

"**They said you will say that, they wanted me to tell you that have a clue to where Kagome is."**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha I wish.

Chapter 6: Kagome

**Darkness. That's all she could see. Se didn't know how along she's been here, but knew that someone was looking for her. It was a full moon tonight, not one cloud in the sky. She stood at the end of a cliff looking at the moon.**

"**Mommy." Said a small child.**

**She looked at her child opening her arms for the child to jump in them. She hugged the child to her closely looking at the moon as if something was calling her.**

"**Mommy, Lord Naraku wants to see you." The child whispered.**

**At hearing that creature name she growled scaring the child in her arms, who whimpered. She looked down at her child nuzzling the top of his head claming him down.**

"**Its okay little one everything is okay." She whispered in his ear. Once she was sure he calm down she set him down on his feet, she sat down in front of him. "Now, do you want to tell me why you are calling that thing Lord?" **

"**Because he said I was suppose to call him that since I'm a hanyou." He whispered the last pat with such sadness. **

**She growled angrily at what he said. She looked down at her child, long sliver that reach his mid back, his eyes a honey amber and cute white puppy ears ( his a mini Inuyasha except for one thing) he had a red crescent moon on his forehead with two black claw markings on each cheek, wrist, and ankles; and a fluffy tail that is wrapped around his waist. **

"**Tai you listen to me and listen good don't not believe what he says okay, you are special and different."She said**

"**But I don't want to be different or a hanyou."**

"**Tai you are not a hanyou. You are like me; you can change your appearance from a demon to a human. Not many demons can do this we are special demons and powerful."**

"**If we are so powerful than why don't we just kill Naraku and leave?"**

"**Cause mommy have to find her sister, she is like my other half, when we are to together we are very powerful no one can beat us; but when we apart ………" she trailed off as she looked back at the dark castle behind them.**

"**Mommy if when find your sister will we find Daddy?" Tai asked her**

"**Maybe." She stood up and picked up her son and stated walking towards the dark castle.**

**Back at the Village**

**Inuyasha looked at the clothes that the servant had left him. The clothes was similar to Sesshomaru except his pants are black, his shirt was blood red. He also had armor that resembles Sesshomaru's. **

"**I probably look like him." Inuyasha mumble. He walked out the door to see someone was waiting for him.**

"**Lord Inuyasha please follow me." A girl said**

**Inuyasha nodded and followed the girl. 'Kagome where are you? I need you; I don't think I can keep my demon in control. Without you I know if I can live.' Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that they have arrive at the healing quarts, at Rin's room.**

"**Lord Inuyasha we're here."**

**Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to the girl an walked into the room. Everyone looked to see you came in and gasp. Sesshomaru looked at his brother surprised in his eyes but it was gone as he looked back at Rin.**

"**What are ya'll staring at?" InuYasha demand**

"**Inuyasha your makings." Sesshomaru says.**

"**What. I don't have any goddamn markings." Says Inuyasha**

"**Yes you do Lord Inuyasha and you look just like your father." Says Mai handing him a mirror.**

**Inuyasha shock by her words look into the mirror and gasp, his eyes was still gold but had red pupils and red around outlining the gold, he had purple claw marking on each cheek. Inuyasha looked at his wrist and saw he had two claw markings.**

"**What the hell. Why do I have demon markings!" yelled Inuyasha. Everyone looked at InuYasha unable to answer his question. "Someone answer me damnit, where the fuck did this come from?"**

"**My sister." A voice whispered**

**Everyone turned and looked Rin who was sitting up looking at them but a curtain was hiding her everyone's view. Sesshomaru started walking towards Rin.**

"**Stop Sesshomaru. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered**

**Sesshomaru continued walking towards Rin.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru there is a barrier around Rin." Mai says clammily. Sesshomaru stops and looked at her with a look that said 'take it down NOW'. "The barrier has to stay up m'lord."**

"**Take it down." He says in a deadly voice.**

"**I can't only Rin can." Says Mai.**

"**Rin what did you mean when you said your sister?" Miroku**

"**Exactly what I said she is the only one that can control Lord Inuyasha demon when it is out of control right?"**

"**But the only one that can control his demon is..." Miroku trailed off**

"**Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.**

"**She's coming." Rin whispered and disappeared in a flash of light. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while but I had a HUGE writers block. But I'm back so I'm working on the next chapters now, but if any of you and any ideas for the story let me know **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately.**

**A/N: I back so sorry for the long wait. So to make up for it here's a new chapter, tell me how you like it. **

'**I wonder what could this thing could possible want with me.' Kagome thought to herself.**

**She and Tai walked down a barley lit hallway. As they neared a dark wooded door Kagome stop and kneeled in front of her child.**

"**Tai I want to go back to our room and wait for me there okay?"**

"**Okay mommy." Tai said and turned around and ran back to their room.**

**Kagome watched as her son did as she asked. She stood back up and walked to the door. The door opened as she neared, walking in she saw Naraku sitting on a pillow, his right leg was bent at knee with his right arm on top of it.**

"**What do u want Naraku?" asked Kagome**

"**What makes u think I want something Kagome." Says Naraku**

"**You always want something Naraku."**

"**True but you want something as well, don't you Kagome."**

"**What is the reason you called for me Naraku. If this was it than I'm leaving." Kagome turned too walked towards the door.**

"**I found your dear sister Kagome." Naraku said watching Kagome.**

"**Where is she?" Kagome turned to looked at him**

"**Do you think I'm going to tell you?"**

"**Yes. I know what you want as well and you that you can't get it without me and my sister, so tell me where is she."**

**Naraku looked at Kagome. 'She will do nothing to get her sister; hmmm I can use this to my advantage.' "I'll tell you have do something for me Kagome."**

"**What is it?" she asked. 'His up to something' she thought**

"**You just have to kill some people that have been in my way for some time now." He answered as he signaled Kanna who was been standing in a dark corner to him. "Show her."**

**Kanna turned to Kagome and showed her the images of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. When she saw the image of Inuyasha the mark on her neck pulsed. **

"**I want you to kill them." He said with an evil grin upon his face.**

"**And where is my sister Naraku?"**

"**They have her." **

**Kagome was walking back to her and Tai room when she stop and says "Kiba"**

'**Yes My Lady' says a beautiful sliver wolf demon walking out of the shadows. **

"**I need you to go and tell Tai that we will be leaving at dawn and pack what he'll need and meet me at the cliffs."**

'**Yes My Lady.' He bowed his head and disappeared. **

"**What do you think Naraku wants with mommy Dayu?" Tai asked **

'_**Whatever it is let it be far away from here**_**.' Answered a deep voice in Tai's head.**

"**Yeah. Do think we'll find my daddy?" Tai asked looking at the white tiger demon lying in front of him. Dayu lift his head up and looked at Tai and sighed.**

'_**Tai……if we do get out of here we could try and find him**_**.' Dayu said getting up walking towards Tai.**

"**Really?" Tai asked hopefully rubbing Dayu head**

'_**Yeah**_**.' Answered Dayu.**

**The door open and Kiba walked in. '**_**We're leaving**_**'**

"**Do you know where Kiba?" Asked Tai**

'_**No little one but I think Lady Kagome find her sister**_**' **

**Kagome was standing at edge of the cliff staring at the moon, Tai walked up to his mother and tugged on her sleeve. Kagome looked down at her son and smile. "We're leaving mommy?"**

"**Yes Tai"**

**Tai nodded his head "Good"**

**Kagome picked up Tai and put him on Dayu back an climbed on herself. '**_**The sooner we leave the happier I'll be'**_** says Dayu**

'_**I agree'**_** Kiba nodded his head.**

"**Well than lets go" says Kagome**

**Outside of the Village**

**Dayu and Kiba landed on the ground Kagome hopped off, her right handed glowed a dark blue as a sword appeared in her hand.**

'_**Will we have to fight to get her?**_**' asked Kiba**

'_**Naraku wants me to kill the ones that's she with'**_** answered Kagome**

'_**Will u**_**?' asked Dayu looking at Kagome**

'_**Only if the get in my way'**_** she answered. Kagome turned and looked at Tai "I want you to stay here with Dayu til I call for you."**

"**Okay mommy. Be careful." Kagome smiled and kissed his head "Always. Let's go Kiba.**

**Kagome and Kiba stopped at the village gate. "There's a barrier around this village."**

'_**How do suppose we get in**_**?'**

"**We don't" Kiba looked at Kagome confused "She's coming to us." Just as she said this a light appeared in front of them. "Hello Sister."**

_A/N I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what u think. Review please let me know if u want me to continue the story. _


End file.
